In recent years, safety of the products and reinforcement of management control are increasingly demanded in all industrial fields such as food industry and manufacturing industry, and data on products are increasing accordingly. The data on products for the present are very little mainly such as a country of manufacture, a manufacturer, product number and the like provided by a ten-digit number of a bar code. Further, a bar code has to be read one by one manually, which requires time. Now, an automatic identification technique using a non-contact IC tag utilizing radio wave, which is called an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) is attracting attentions.
In order to secure the safety of the plants and animals (for example, a country of origin, contagion of infectious disease), such system is becoming to be widely used that an IC chip is implanted into the bodies of the plants and animals so that data thereon are obtained and managed by a data reading apparatus (a reader) externally.
Moreover, the number of cards that one person carries is increasing in these years. In particular, a non-contact IC card that communicates using radio wave is becoming to be widely used as an electronic railway ticket, electronic money, and the like.
Further, in order to prevent copying and abusing of paper money, coins, valuable securities, tickets and the like, a technique to implant an IC chip therein is becoming to be widely used (refer to Non-patent Document 1).
[Non-patent Document 1]
Nikkei Electronics published by Nikkei Business Publications, Inc. p. 67-76, Nov. 18, 2002.